gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal
The AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal is the successor of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A next generation mobile suit and successor to Gundam AGE-2, it was developed in preparation for the final battle against the Vagan "Hobby Japan" Monthly, Hobby Japan, May 2012, JAN 4910081270529.. It is also the most unique of all the Earth Federation's mobile suits as it implemented the new Core Block System. The AGE-2 is made up of two components: the Core Fighter, serving as the boosters, head and cockpit and the G-Ceptor: a separate transformable unit that serves as the body, arms, legs and armaments of the AGE-3 Normal capable of autonomous flight. This seperation can be utilised in switching between its Fortress and Orbital Wears, eliminating the need for the AMEMBO used by the previous two Gundams. The AGE System is also installed into the Gundam, allowing it to collect combat data. Aside from the innovations in design, the AGE-3 is also outfitted with newer weapons. The beam sabers in the mobile suit were made much smaller than previous models, allowing it to be wielded either handheld or deployed directly from the forearm shield. It also has a newer weapon called the Sigmasis Rifle, a large handheld beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. Being a scaled down version, it can destroy Vagan mobile suits better with one shot. Armaments ;*Sigmasis Rifle :A large hand-held beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. Being a small-scaled version, it can destroy multiple Vagan mobile suit in one sweep. When not in used, it can be stored on the back of AGE-3. ;*Beam Sabers :Stored in AGE-3's arm shields. The hilt appear to be shorter than average Earth Federation saber hilts. The sabers can be either handheld or deployed directly from the forearm shield. ;*Arm Shields :AGE-3's defensive armaments. Two basic shield were containing the two beam sabers and used for minor protection. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Core Block System ;*Wear System History For the history of the AGE-3 Normal, please see Kio Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ;*AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Picture Gallery Official Images 64250686201203151724372186964608324 000.jpg Kio Asuno & Gundam AGE-3.jpg 1331901295232.png 1331887636375.jpg 1332720694380.jpg Gunpla 2vdjwnk.jpg|Gage-ing Builder 1/100 G Wear Gundam AGE-3 AGE-3 GB.jpg|GB 1/100 AGE-3 Normal Gundam Head AGE-3.jpg|Gundam Head Collection VOL.2 announcement featuring the head design of the AGE-3 Normal 144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal 20120315052557cf8.jpg 1331913432380.jpg 3166.jpg|AG 1/144 AGE-3 Normal AGE_123.jpg|Leaked concept art of AGE-2 and AGE-3 olHLn.jpg 1334923062208.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Boxart Fanart 402px-AGE-3_Gundam_AGE-3.jpg|Fanart depicting a cleaned-up version of the early leaked concept of the AGE-3 Notes and Trivia *Design wise, the Gundam AGE-3 is a tribute to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, as it also has separate components and a matching Core Block System. References External Links